Canister filter systems are used extensively today on equipment such as internal combustion engines, construction and mining machinery, and many other types of industrial machinery. They are used to filter contaminants from fluids in fuel systems, lubrication oil systems, hydraulic fluid power systems, hydraulic fluid control systems, transmission fluid systems, engine air intake systems, and the like.
A canister filter system typically includes a base which is often attached to the equipment, a canister (also sometimes called a housing, cup, can, or cover), and a filter element which is removably positioned inside the canister. After the filter element is positioned inside the canister, the canister is attached to the base with threads or other attachment means to form a sealed compartment around the filter element. The canister, base, and filter element cooperate to define fluid pathways through which fluid is directed through the filter element. The filter element contains filter media which traps and collects contaminants as the fluid passes through it. The trapped contaminants may include dirt, water, soot, ash, metallic particles, and other harmful debris.
Eventually these contaminants clog the filter media and reduce its effectiveness. Or other conditions can develop over time which also reduce the effectiveness of the filter media in removing contaminants. When this occurs, the filter element should be replaced (or possibly cleaned, but this is impractical for most applications). But only the filter element needs to be replaced, while the canister, base, and other components are reused. The filter element is designed to be conveniently replaced and readily disposed. The filter element can be replaced on demand, i.e. when the filter becomes clogged and requires replacement, or periodically, according to the guidance of a periodic maintenance schedule established for the particular application.
Canister filter systems can have many advantages over other filter systems such as spin-on filters. For instance, canister filter systems can be relatively inexpensively provided with a drain. To avoid spills, a technician may wish to remove the fluid from the canister in a controlled and contained manner before detaching the canister to replace the filter element. The drain facilitates the removal of fluid that is inside the canister. In some circumstances the fluid can spill if it is not first removed from the canister before detaching the canister from the base. The drain is typically integrated into the canister. Because in a canister filter system the drain generally increases just the cost of the canister, which is reused and purchased only once, and generally does not increase the cost of the filter element, which is frequently replaced and purchased many times, the additional cost of including a drain does not significantly increase the total operating cost to the equipment owner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,243, granted Nov. 9, 2004, (“the '243 patent”) is an example of prior art canister filter systems incorporating a drain in the canister. FIG. 1 of the '243 patent illustrates a canister 14 with an integrated drain (the drain is not labeled with a reference character, but is shown incorporated into the bottom of canister 14 in FIG. 1, and is shown in a closed position).
The '243 patent is also an example of another, increasingly important feature of canister filter systems. The arrangement of the filter system described in the '243 patent makes it impossible to install the canister to the base, without first having a filter element properly installed in the canister. This prevents, for example, accidentally or intentionally running the machinery without the filter element in place. As components such as fuel pumps, fuel injectors, hydraulic pumps, valves, bearings, engines, etc., become more expensive, more high tech, and are made with tighter tolerances and specifications, it is increasingly important to protect these components against contamination. Contamination may cause premature wear and even failure, and the problem is compounded when the component has tight tolerances between parts or is very expensive. Thus, it may be very advantageous in some applications to ensure that a technician does not accidentally or intentionally try to run machinery without an appropriate filter element in place.
However, while the filter system of the '243 patent performs well in some applications, it may suffer from several disadvantages, or is otherwise not well suited for other applications. For instance, the filter system of the '243 patent may not be well suited for applications where the fluid in the canister is at a high pressure. Because the connection of the canister to the base is through the filter element, the force of high pressure in the canister is reacted through the filter element, which may not be strong enough for the pressures of some applications. Additionally, O-ring between the canister and base is not intended to hold high pressure inside of the canister.
The presence of threads in the filter element's center tube can be a disadvantage in some circumstances. The threads in the center tube, which are used to connect the filter element and canister to the base, are located in the clean fluid pathway out of the system. Threads in the clean fluid pathway may contribute to contamination.
In addition, the canister of the system described in the '243 patent can be relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture for some applications. The connection structure incorporated into the bottom of the canister may add too much cost for some applications.
Because of these drawbacks, another canister filter design is needed which still prevents accidentally or intentionally using the filter system without a filter element installed, but is also relieved of some or all of the disadvantages exhibited by the '243 patent.